


Don't Forget Your Prior Commitments

by lagunasfaeries



Series: Melusina Kresnik Learns To Be Human [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, idk was that ever specified, like are they just like ok let's get together every Tuesday or smth, written under the assumption that the Scions had regular meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagunasfaeries/pseuds/lagunasfaeries
Summary: Tasks are handed out, and Thancred is the one to accompany the cute wol to gather some produce for dinner.They end up hungrier for each other than any type of food.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: Melusina Kresnik Learns To Be Human [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540750
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Don't Forget Your Prior Commitments

**Author's Note:**

> this entire thing was written because of a dumb meme that I realized at 3 am perfectly fits the nature of Thancred's relationship with Melusina here you go enjoy

If anyone were to ever ask Melusina what her favorite thing about Thancred was, she'd probably say his warmth. 

She'd had less experience with human males than the opposite, and had been delighted when she realized how much heat he produced. It was the reason she could cuddle with him for hours. It was also the reason she loved their cuddles after intimacy; they were almost unbearably warm, but not quite. 

Stemming from this, Melusina treasured the times where, after Thancred had absolutely exhausted her, she'd be able to catch her breath in his arms; she'd come down from her high to the sight of him, the man she so loved, and she wouldn't have it any other way. 

So she didn't really know why or how she ended up pressed against a wall in a quiet corner of the Waking Sands, Thancred holding her up a bit as he thrust into her. 

Things were a bit of a blur before that; she remembered that they both volunteered to do some gathering for dinner that night. Melusina distinctly remembered, though, the flutters in her chest as Thancred held her hand, as they searched for trees bearing viable fruit. She had sat under the tree, ready to catch any apples that fell, as Thancred climbed it with a bit of a struggle. Oh, she was remembering now- how the descent from the tree had torn his shirt, leaving part of his chest exposed, glistening with sweat from all his efforts. How the sight has made her nether regions tingle almost as much as the first time she'd seen him shirtless. 

He hadn't been able to make her come undone that night, but he'd improved. _My,_ had he improved. 

The walk back had been agonizing; Melusina had started to build up a bit of a sweat herself, with all the effort it took to contain her urges. She finally asked to stop at the waterfalls outside of Vesper Bay, so she could at least cool herself down in the water. 

Although Thancred had seen Melusina nude before, he was still taken by surprise when she removed her clothes to soak in the waters; she hadn't asked him to not look, so it was all right if he did, right? Her back was to him; he stared, enticed, at her curves, the slope of her waist leading to her tight backside. She held her hair in a ponytail with both hands, giving him a glimpse of her breasts; for, oh, were they large in comparison to such a tiny body, although they barely filled his hand when he'd touch them. 

And so, he started getting aroused himself… and the rest was history, as they practically ran to their destination. It wasn't the most comfortable one, but it was as well as they'd be able to do. 

Melusina had read about these… quickies in romance books, but had never been curious enough to engage in one; she loved Thancred, and didn't want there to not be time to bask in his presence when they'd finished copulating. It was one of her favorite parts, after all. But now she felt that she was beginning to understand… 

"Thancred, that's… that's so good…" she whispered. 

"Hm? What was that?" he asked, obviously teasing her. 

"You heard what I said," she laughed, making eye contact with him. 

"Yes, I did- but I like it when you're flustered. Makes you even cuter," Thancred smiled at her, before grabbing her by the hips, and quickening his pace. 

"Oh! Ah, yes, please… more…" 

"You insatiable girl." Thancred smirked, bending down to kiss her as he showed no signs of stopping. Melusina soon reached her limit, sighing and collapsing in Thancred's arms; he held her, sturdily, one of his hands affectionately stroking her hair. 

"Oh, that was… that was… remarkable," she mumbled. 

"It was, wasn't it?" he said in reply. "Then again, it always is with you."

Melusina smiled, her pale green eyes practically sparkling in the dim light. She could get lost in Thancred's brown ones, if she let herself. She could get lost anywhere, if Thancred was there, really. She'd forget space, time…

_Time._

"What time is it?!"

Thancred's brow furrowed at her sudden tenseness. "I believe it's about a quarter to seven-"

"I'm late! We're late!" Melusina gently pushed Thancred enough so that she was no longer against the wall, and ran toward the Solar, fixing her clothes as she ran. 

Meanwhile, everyone who had congregated in the room looked up as Melusina crashed into the room, running up to Minfilia's desk and placing her hands on it to stable herself, panting. "I'm very sorry I'm late! I was busy, doing stuff!"

Thancred sauntered in then, looking particularly satisfied with himself. "Hey, guys. I'm 'stuff.'"

A series of groans was heard throughout the room. 

Melusina was staring at him, confused. "No, you're Thancred."

"Sweetheart, that's not… look, I'll explain later, all right?" he said then. 

"Okay!" Melusina nodded, smiling. "I can't wait!" 

"Um." Minfilia frowned. "You're both empty-handed. I thought you two were going to go get produce for tonight's dinner?" 

_The apples._

"Oh. Ha. About that…" Thancred chuckled nervously.

**Author's Note:**

> I ask myself, would they keep their relationship private at first? and I honestly think that even if they tried it wouldn't stay secret for long because they're so fucking horny for each other lmao


End file.
